The magenta dye molecule of this invention is exceptionally lightfast and provides a full visible range of strong colors when used with other color-subtractive dyes. It is readily soluble in polar solvents. The following patents disclose dyes having some structural similarity of this magenta dye, but which are clearly different chemically: U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,459 to Ritter et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,914 to Shirota et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,446 to Corso et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,350 to Prasad is illustrative of color set, but not of the specific dyes of this invention.